A very Spikey Christmas
by pixell
Summary: spike gets ssome hints on getting willow the perfect present


A Very Spikey Christmas 

**Author : Pixel**

**Part:1/1   
Pairing: Spike/Willow  
Rating: NC15  
Feedback: always welcome  
Concrit much appreciated and possibly needed  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is still owned by Joss et al or the various other writers, studios and tv companies  
Beta(s): don't have one  
Distribution: hell, if anyone wants it just take it. Just drop me a line so I can take a look.**

Summary Spike gets a few hints on finding Willow an ideal present

Spike edged down the corridor and sidled into the bedroom, using every bit of skill he'd acquired in his long life to ensure he wasn't spotted. There was no way in hell he wanted anyone to see him like this.

Looking down at Willow as she lay curled up and sleeping on the bed, he wondered if he was doing the right thing. He'd gone way beyond second thoughts, he was up into the thousands now, but seeing her tear stained cheeks and the way she was curling even further into herself, convinced Spike he was going to have to do this.

His Red had been out of sorts for weeks, the closer it got to Christmas; the more miserable and withdrawn she seemed to get. Nothing he said or did appeared to reach her and finally, in a fit of desperation, Spike had given in and called Harris. Once the whelp had stopped crowing over the fact that Spike was having to ask for his help, he had actually come up with an idea of what was wrong with Willow and how Spike could fix it.

Spike thought he was taking the piss at first, but once he'd calmed down enough to actually listen to the boy, he realised that Xander was completely serious. He'd told Spike about the Christmas's he and Willow had shared as children, how her parents wouldn't have anything Christmassy in the house on account of their beliefs; and how Xander's parents had rarely sobered up long enough to tend to their child.

For as far back as either could remember, Xander and Willow had made their own Christmas; created their own traditions, and this was the first time they'd ever been apart for the festive season

Spike hated hearing that Willow had been so badly neglected and was willing to do anything to make her feel better, and as Harris was stuck in Africa for the foreseeable future, Spike was just going to have to suck it up and take the boy's place in their traditional festivities.

Which brought him inevitably to this; taking a deep breath and praying hard, to any deity that might be willing to listen to a vampire, that Xander had been right he decided to get on with the show.

Spike clicked the remote and started the music and began to move exactly as Xander had taught him. Willow stirred slightly as the familiar music disturbed her sleep, the Snoopy dance, for a second she almost cried as the tune forcibly reminded her that this was her first Christmas without her Xander shaped friend; but then she opened her eyes and saw Spike.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, as she looked him up and down; from the big fake feet, to the floppy ears and the little black nose he'd painted on his face. Spike had his arms tight at his sides, his lips pursed and his head tilted back, and Willow could only watch in awe as, with a look of pure concentration on his face, Spike executed the few simple steps of the Snoopy Dance far more gracefully than Xander had ever managed.

Spike was worried for a moment when Willow didn't say anything, but the second he stopped moving his fears were put to rest; as she launched herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and peppering his face with kisses, right before she started babbling.

"Spike….Oh Goddess Spike…..Thank you…thank you…thank you…..The Snoopy Dance….You did the Snoopy dance for me…..I love you Spike." They kissed deeply and Spike was just starting to re-evaluate his opinion of Harris, after all anything that made his Red this happy was a good thing; so maybe he'd have to go a little easier on the boy the next time he was around.

Pulling back a little, Willow looked him in the eyes and continued, "I can't believe you did this for me. It's so amazing, even Xander wouldn't wear the costume; he always said it would make him feel like an idiot, but you did it for me."

That little bastard, Spike might appreciate the joy sparkling in Willow's eyes but that wasn't going to stop him eviscerating Harris the next time he dared show his face. The only consolation was that nobody else had seen him make such a complete fool of himself and Spike planned on making sure that Xander knew exactly how bad an idea it would be to ever share this little tale.

Suddenly the persistant buzzing, that had been teasing the edges of Spike's hearing ever since he'd arrived in Willow's room, got louder and Spike tracked the sound back to a small shelf behind Willow's bed. Looking closely Spike was just able to make out the faint outline of a webcam, nestled in the leaves of a plant. A camera that was pointing directly at him, in all his Snoopy glory and the little blinking light let him know that someone was watching the show.

Letting the demon out for just a second, he let golden eyes glare into the lens, and was gratified to hear the sound of panicked running as Andrew fled his room, and apparently the building. Idly Spike wondered if the little twit would even stop at the state line or was he heading straight for the airport and the dubious safety of Xander's arms.

It didn't matter, Spike would catch up to the pair of them and this time he was going to make them pay. Willow chose that moment to distract him with a more passionate kiss and, as they sank on to the bed, Spike figured that revenge could wait a bit; right now he had a very grateful Willow to entertain.

The End


End file.
